The Boy Who Has Everything
by HetaliaLove88
Summary: This story starts off pre-Frozen, after that the chapter title will explain the context. Prince Hans always has whatever he wants if it is obtainable through money. That was something his parents had plenty of. The one thing he desired the most was something money couldn't buy. Love.
1. Pre-Frozen 1

**Hello, my sweets! Welcome to my very first Frozen story. Although I've written many stories before (and deleted most of them), I expect this one to turn out a lot better. My stories with smaller fandoms always tend to do that. This shall be rated T for future things and for foul language. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT FROZEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. IF I DID, ALL OF THIS STORY WOULD BE COMPLETELY LEGITIMATE WHEN IT COMES TO THE STORY. Too bad. **

* * *

Kristoff Bjorgman had been following around a group of ice harvesters for quite some time now. He had a family, but he had to leave them in order to work on training for his future career. The ten year old was making his first ice delivery trip to the Southern Isles. He had been harvesting for two years alongside his reindeer Sven. Of course it was difficult to find food for the both of them, but Kristoff had always seemed to manage. This lead to eating things that he didn't prefer. He did eat just about anything however.

He had been told that they would all be delivering ice to the people who were in control of the Southern Isles. The king had fallen ill not to long ago, so he wasn't able to go get ice himself. Kristoff wasn't allowed to go to the palace with the other men since they worried the boy would get into trouble or that his reindeer would break something. Of course Kristoff found this absolutely ridiculous since his reindeer was very well behaved. He knew why he wasn't allowed in though. He didn't exactly know how to act around people. The only people he had ever really been around were the ice harvesters. The harvesters had talked about how much they disliked the king of the region because of his arrogance. The only reason the men bothered delivering to the king of the Southern Isles was because he paid the harvesters well. Walking away with that much more money in your pocket was certainly worth putting up with an arrogant prick.

Kristoff had been sent off somewhere else since he wasn't allowed anywhere near the castle. He decided he'd look around in a snow covered forest and maybe have some fun with Sven. His boots sunk down into the snow with every step until he reached the bank of a little pond.

"Wow, Sven! This pond isn't even frozen over. I wonder why that would be…" Kristoff mused as he pressed his foot against the thin sheet of ice that covered the edges of the pond. He heard a crunch of snow. The blonde knew very well that the sound wasn't from Sven's hooves. He was very familiar with the sound the reindeer's feet made in the snow where they had traveled so much together. He almost made a dash for the woods, but his curiosity kept him there. He saw a boy dressed in clothes that appeared to nice to even go outside in. He wore a fur coat, a pair of blue pants and probably the nicest pair of boots Kristoff had ever seen. The other's face was spotted with freckles and his hair was a beautiful auburn. He looked across the pond towards the blonde with a surprised look in his soft green eyes. He stomped over worriedly to Kristoff, the reigns of the brown house behind him in one of his fists.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? What is that creature with you? I am Hans, prince of the Southern Isles, and I demand answers." The curious little red-head spoke, now standing close to Kristoff. He stood on his tiptoes in order to seem a bit taller in order to intimidate the blonde, giving him a pointed glare. One of his auburn eyebrows were cocked up a bit. Kristoff, to the disappointment of Hans, didn't seem very phased by the other.

"I'm Kristoff. I am here delivering ice to this place… This is Sven." Kristoff had tried speaking to the other with the least amount of words he could use. The redhead smiled before almost tackling the blond in a hug. The ice harvester blinked as a result of the hug and gave Hans just a little tap on his shoulder. Hans had 12 older brothers and was often ignored by em. His parents were also so focused on both the duties that needed to be performed as royalty and his brothers, he didn't receive a lot of attention. His horse was the only thing that provided company for him usually. Whenever Hans met strangers, he took to them almost instantly. Kristoff was no different.

"Hi, Kristoff! I like to come out here sometimes and just sit around. I've never seen anyone else here. I had to come outside since mama and papa are expecting company." He smiled as he sat down on a tree stump next to the river. Kristoff smiled back at Hans before sitting down on the stump next to him.

"You're not a bad person…. I rarely get to talk to someone besides Sven." Kristoff said with a smile, actually quite charmed by the boy. He was so nice and quite handsome at the same time. It wouldn't be bad hanging around him.

"Wow… You talk to your reindeer? I've never thought to talk with animals…" Hans said as he leaned against Kristoff's shoulder.

"You know..-" Hans began "I think I would like to come out here and sit with you everyday." This made the blond smile for just only a moment before a sudden truth hit him. Kristoff would have to leave eventually in order to go back to harvesting and delivering. He heard someone calling for him and he assumed it was one of the men. He knew he probably wouldn't get any other notification other than that.

"I have to leave now…" The blonde said as he went with Sven back over to the brush that outlined the lake.

"Why do you have to leave now? I just got to meet you." The little red-head hurriedly followed Kristoff, tears brimming up in his soft green eyes. Kristoff gave Hans a big, warm hug in the hopes of calming him down a little bit.

"Hey, I promise I'll see you again… I don't know when it will be, but we'll definitely meet again, okay?" Kristoff said as he took a step back and gave a little sigh. Hans sniffled a bit before he wiped the tears away from his freckled cheeks.

"I'll hold you to that promise…" The redhead said as he watched Kristoff run off to go meet back up with the harvesters. Kristoff had been the first person to not completely ignore Hans. He couldn't wait to see the blonde ice harvester. The only thing that Hans didn't know was that it would end up being another 5 years before they were able to spend a full day together.

* * *

Kristoff was quite excited to be going to see Hans this year. He had heard that they would be staying a night in the Southern Isles during this delivery since they had so much ice to deliver. As usual, many of the men didn't want the blonde boy to take part in the delivery because they worried his manners were less than perfect. That wasn't exactly the case. Just because Kristoff usually chose not to be around people didn't mean that he was lacking in manners. He knew, however, that it was about time that he stopped traveling with these men and went out on his own. He was fifteen now.

Kristoff knew where the castle was, but he did have a small problem. He wasn't entirely sure how he would be able to get in to visit Hans. He was pretty sure that he remembered when the redhead's room was. He made a small snowball and threw it up at one of the many windows that covered the side wall of the large building. He then saw the window open, greeted by a familiar freckled face.

"Hey! Are you gonna let me in, princess?" Kristoff blonde chuckled as he grinned up at the other.

"I'm not Rapunzel, you peasant! I can't throw my hair out and let you in through the window. Go to the door in the back." He yelled at the other, knowing that nobody paid enough attention to him to notice all of the yelling. Hans hurried down to the door and opened it for Kristoff. He was taken back a bit by the change in the blonde blonde appeared a lot more masculine and had grown into a larger build. He was also quite a bit taller than Hans now. The redhead was over dressed as he usually was, and Kristoff was actually kind of happy to see the other like that. He never understood the point in being that dressed up. Hans hugged Kristoff tightly, throwing his arms around his neck. The ice harvester, of course, smelt like he had been sleeping with a reindeer. The prince didn't quite mind it. Kristoff gently rubbed the other's back before his masculine arms encircled the Hans' waist. He hadn't expected the other to be so happy to see him, but he hadn't expected him to become so important to him either.

"Would you want to come inside, or would you prefer I step out?" Hans asked before his eyes traveled down to Kristoff's mud covered boots. There was his answer. Hans grabbed Kristoff by his wrist and lead him over to the garden that sat behind the tall and extravagant building. This area was often used when his parents were entertaining and the guests happened to want to step away from the party. He had always chosen not to go to those sort of things. The redhead would usually watch the people in the garden from his window. He knew that his parents wanted to set him up with with some daughter of a duchess or a princess. He wanted to be able to choose who he married, and it definitely wouldn't be any of those girls he had just met.

He sat down on a cold marble bench with Kristoff. It was fall, but it was still already quite cold there. Sometimes he hated living in a place that was rarely warm.

"Kristoff, how long will it be until you have to leave me again?" Hans asked in a somewhat sad tone. Usually their meetings would start off with excitement and then the redhead would begin crying at the end. Kristoff reached a hand over to gently pat one of the other's shoulders in an attempt to make him feel at least a little bit better.

"Well, I'm not travelling with the other harvesters any longer, so I think I'll be staying the night here in the Southern Isles." The harvester responded. Hans' freckled face almost instantly lit up with excitement when he heard those words come from the other. He grabbed one of Kristoff's hands and brought it onto his own lap.

"That's great. You could spend the night right here and everything will be absolutely wonderful!" Hans began to babble on about how excited he was that Kristoff would be able to stay around with him a bit. Sven pressed his muzzle against the blonde's shoulder, as though asking him where he would end up going. This lead Kristoff to look at Han with almost a questioning look.

"Don't worry about that. We can keep Sven out here maybe… My parents have nothing planned for the night. You would also be able to see him out here from my window." The prince said as he gently ran his slender fingers along the calloused hand belonging to the ice harvester.

Kristoff had agreed to the idea of Sven staying out there since a problem could very well occur if he were to be in the stable where a lot of horses stayed. He had tied the reindeers reins to one of the trees near the outer corner of the little garden. The harvester then went back to the little marble bench where he sat back down next to the red-haired prince.

He knew that he probably wasn't supposed to be going into Hans' house. Hans had invited him in, so as long as no one sees him, he should be fine. The harvester would be as out of place in that castles as Sven would be among a bunch of snooty horses. He knew that the prince probably wouldn't let him leave his room for the rest of the day and the night that would follow. He didn't really mind this too much. He knew that the redhead's room was probably a lot warmer and far more comfortable than a stable, which is usually where he had to stay. Just recently he had been able to stay in a cabin with the other men. Hans stood up from the little bench and peaked his head into the house to see if anyone was nearby. He hurried over to where Kristoff was, grabbed him by his wrist and attempted to pull him up from the bench. Unfortunately, Hans was a little to weak to even cause the other to budge just a little.

"We have to hurry, and you have to leave your boots out here.. I don't need you tracking mud all through my house… They would certainly blame me for that." The redhead said with a little sigh. Kristoff took of his shoes and sat them underneath the marble bench before he stood. The two boys hurried in and up the winding staircase that was in a rarely used hallway within the house. They managed to make it to Hans' room without anyone seeing them. Kristoff gave a little sigh as he closed the door behind him. He had never been in the redhead's room before. It was a little smaller than what he would expect for a prince. His room was well decorated though. The harvester gave a little sigh. The floor was a shiny oak and the walls were crown molded. There was a gorgeous light green bedroom set, including his twin sized bed.

Hans was eager to talk to Kristoff about almost everything. They had never really gotten to talk with each other about themselves. The prince would usually just hug the other in the most possessive way he could manage. He would tell Kristoff how much he missed him. Then Hans would begin crying and clinging onto him when the harvester would tell him that he had to go. The only problem they had right now was that neither of them knew what to say.

"When's your birthday?" Hans asked out of the blue. He wanted to know more about Kristoff since he did like him so much.

"My birthday is December 4th." The ice harvester responded simply. This brought a smile to the prince's face.

"Ah, you're a sagittarius then. My birthday is July 28, and that makes me a leo." He says. Kristoff raised a thick blonde brow at Hans as though questioning what that had to do with anything. The prince just shrugged this non-verbal question off, acting as though it didn't matter. Hans knew that the blonde was about a year older than he was. He really was into things such as horoscopes.

"What is it like to be able to travel all over the place and get to meet people all the time? Do you enjoy that sort of freedom, Kristoff?" The redhead asked. Although he was constantly ignored, he still wasn't allowed a whole lot of freedom. He used to be allowed outside when he was younger, but once his parents found out that he was talking to strangers, they decided it would be best to keep him inside. He laid back against the wall, giving a little sigh.

"I guess it's alright… I don't like not having one place to come back to. Sven and I don't really have a home. We rarely stay at the same place two nights in a row… The people are nice though. They'll give us things sometimes in return for bringing them ice. Some people aren't as nice. They'll call you names because of your job or appearance, but what can you really expect of people? They're unaccepting and unkind for sure. It's rare when you come by someone who is even pretending to be nice." Kristoff said with a low huff as he looked down at his calloused hands. Hans looked at the blonde with a genuinely concerned expression. He wrapped his arms around the harvester and hugged his large frame tightly, face pressed into his shoulder.

"I promise that I'm not like other people, Kristoff… I care about you." The prince said in a soft voice, almost sounding hurt. Kristoff wrapped a muscled arm around the other, giving a little sigh.

"Maybe you're right about that… I care about you too…" The blonde spoke in a very quiet voice as though he was trying to make sure that no one else would hear his words other than the boy in front of him. He ran his hand up and down Hans's back slowly. The redhead gave a little sigh before he leaned up a bit, giving Kristoff a swift peck on his cheek. This made the blonde become flushed. Hans slowly pulled away and looked out his window. He saw that the sun was going to hide behind the tree tops.

"I'll go grab something to eat for the both of us." Hans told Kristoff before he slipped out of the room, giving him an awkward little grin. The blonde smiled back and leaned against the wall. When Hans went down into the kitchen, the cook was a little suspicious when Hans grabbed a tray and about three of everything in the kitchen. He wanted to make sure that Kristoff would have enough to eat.

"Tell mom I'll be eating in my room." The prince told the cook as he carried one of their nice treys that had been covered in six bowls and 9 plates of various sizes all stacked up and set out on it. It was a good thing that he was good at balancing things as he walked. It was a necessary talent for a proper prince. He managed to push his door open with his foot. He sat down on the floor and placed the golden trey down in front of him. He grabbed 3 of the plates and one of the bowls. The prince's cook had certainly cooked a lot of different things. Kristoff eagerly got down on the floor in front of Hans.

"I brought you two of everything because the portions are kinda small." Hans said as he grabbed a spoon and began to eat the bowl of soup he had claimed. While he took about thirty minutes to eat his food in his small, princess like bites, Kristoff ate about everything in ten minutes. He leaned back against the side of the bed. Hans realised that it was a good thing he had brought so much food up to the room. He moved so he was sitting next to the blond and leaned his head one of his broad shoulders.

"That was probably the best meal I've ever had…"Kristoff says with a little sigh, wrapping a large, masculine arm around the red-haired prince's waist. Hans gave a little smile.

"I'll go dress myself and then we can go to bed." The smaller of the two said before he got up onto his feet and went into the bathroom. He put on a very feminine looking pajama set consisting of a tank top and a short pair of shorts. He then hopped up onto his bed and placed his feet on the lap of Kristoff, who was still sitting on the floor.

"You need to go to bed now… I'm ready to go to sleep." He tells the other, tracing little circles into the ice-harvester's thigh with his big toe.

"I almost don't want to sleep since we only see each other every couple of years…." Hans continued on.

"Don't worry about it, Hans. I'll stay a little longer in the morning to make up for it." The older of the two assured with one of his big, warm, and almost goofy looking smiles. The prince pulled his legs back up onto the bed and got comfortable under his fluffy thick blankets. Kristoff stood and turned the lights off and sat back down so he was leaning against the edge of the bed. He sighed softly, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to sleep well like this. Hans lay facing away from the ice merchant, but after a moment of trying to sleep like this he decided he couldn't let the other sleep on his floor. He rolled over closer to the wall so his back was against it. He lifted his blanket, exposing the soft blue sheets that lay beneath it.

"Come here, Kristoff… You can sleep in my bed as long as you don't hog my blanket…" The red-haired prince says, a light pink forming under the freckles of his cheeks. It was then that Kristoff plopped down on the bed next to him, almost crushing Hans in the process. He covered himself and took a moment to get comfortable. The prince snuggled his face into the other's broad, muscled chest. This made the ice merchant blush a little bit from Han's gentle heat against his own form. He wrapped a long arm around the younger before he closed his eyes. He hadn't slept in any real bed in a very long time and it was certainly nice to be able to sleep in a bed with someone he cared about.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this. Please leave a review and favorite this story! **


	2. Pre Frozen part 2

**My goal is to shorten this chapter up a bit, but we'll see how that goes. Thanks for reading! I love you all. **

Hans was awoken in the morning by a shift on the small mattress of his lavish bed and the removal of the smothering yet comforting warmth that had managed to lull him to sleep the previous night. He rolled into the spot where the missing form had laid. Where Kristoff had been.

"Where'd you go, you big oaf..?" He asked in a little mumble, not yet opening eyes. A sudden fear settled into him. What if the harvester was already gone? What if he didn't see him again for a very long time? All of this worry made the prince chill slightly. He sat up and opened his eyes finally. He sighed with relief when he saw Kristoff pulling his pants back on on the edge of his bed.

"Why didn't you answer me? Don't you think that I at least deserve to be talked to? I am a prince you know…." He asked. Kristoff chuckled at the other's rambling, finding he was rather cute when he became frustrated with him. He really wasn't one to talk much. The blond turned around from his place and hugged the younger, wrapping him up in his big, strong arms. This did earn a little laugh and a tight hug back from Hans, who upon realizing that they were quite close, turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

Their eyes met in this moment and Kristoff caught himself leaning in closer to the other. Closer. Closer. The prince was too shocked to do anything. His mind was still trying to process exactly what the other intended to do. He had a good idea, but he wanted to verify it as the truth. He leaned his neck forward ever so slightly and connected them in a kiss he had longed to share for quite sometime. This caught the blond off guard and he too became quite flushed. Usually Hans would find the weight of the other suffocating, but in this moment he wanted to feel Kristoff against his smaller form. His whole body felt as if it were on fire, but the heat wasn't overbearing. It was an enticing, pleasing type of heat that he only wanted more of. The prince's delicate fingers dug pressed into the back of the harvester's broad shoulders. It was soon though that Kristoff removed himself from the younger, sitting up about as quickly. He had heard something that the other hadn't. The sound of the bedroom door opening. There was a panicked look painted across the face of the harvester and this perplexed the young prince. He hadn't heard the heavy knock on the door, the calling of his name, or the opening of his door. What he did hear, however, was the sound of his brothers voice.

"Get off of my brother, you fiend!" Damian commanded. He was Hans' seventh oldest brother, and was about seven years older. The prince himself trembled and backed up against his wall as Kristoff scrambled off of the bed and worked his way past the oldest male in the room who stood by the door. The youngest was about to tell the blond to wait or to stop, but he couldn't really find the words to do so in time. Hans really didn't know what to do or what to say at the moment. His eyes began to burn as tears rolled over his freckled cheeks. He threw himself down against his mattress.

"Hans… I should've known that you weren't into girls when you rejected some of the most beautiful princess' the Southern Isles has ever seen… But a filthy, uneducated ice harvester? You're so naive. You don't have the slightest idea about why he even talks to you… It's all about the money and the power that comes with a prince. That's all he wants from you. That boy would steal everything from you. He's probably already stolen since you've allowed that idiot into the house." Damien spat, his tone pointed as he spoke to his younger brother who shook his head in response to all of the other's horrible accusations.

"You're wrong!"

"Am I really? Am I not your older brother with more experience and knowledge? I demand that you break it off with that commoner, or I'll have his head…" The younger simply nodded in response to the words of his fuming elder brother. Hans put on his shoes and a light jacket before he slumped down each of the stairs that lead down to the door. He figured Kristoff was still there with Sven, working on getting ready to leave. This was what the prince knew he had to do.

"Get the hell away from my house, you idiot! I don't want to see you around here anymore. I'm never going to speak with you ever again. So…. leave!" Hans went off, showing some anger as he talked. The anger wasn't real, and he hated to do this to the other. The harvester took a step back and gripped Sven's reigns. He seemed really hurt at the moment and it appeared that the reindeer could sense this. He slung his bag over his shoulder, giving a huff. Then there was a loud metallic clank against the cobblestone of the patio area. The prince's eyes widened as he stared down at the object that had caused the noise. It was one of the silver silver pitchers that he had brought up to the room that night. Hans had a hard time believing what he saw before him. The object had been in his family for years. It had been created by an old man in the cold mountains of the region. He felt something shake him as he fell to his knees. He had put on this facade that he was an angry person, but now his appearance reflected the way he felt inside. The prince felt betrayed and mislead. He had known Kristoff for such a long time, it was almost impossible to fathom that the other would ever be anything other than trustworthy. Almost.

The harvester didn't know what to say either so he left with his reindeer, who was noticeably upset as well. He had no idea how that pitcher ended up inside of his bag. He had kept his bag out with Sven, but that wasn't even his main focus at the time. Hans had been the first person he had allowed in. The first person who he had allowed himself to trust. He felt something for the prince that he had never felt for anyone. Kristoff felt beyond hurt. Although Hans was a prince he had always felt that they both held a lot of respect for eachother. He had felt like the other needed him. The boy refused to cry. He would never return to that palace, even if it would have a big affect on his business.

Hans walked back into his house, the little pitcher still in hand. He angrily tossed it on the stone floor, creating a loud banging sound that could likely be heard on the second story. He leaned against the wall, the only noises now were the sounds of the sobs that rocked his body and the light ticking of the clock that hung above his head. Kristoff was the first person that had ever cared for him or at least pretended to care about him. The prince had spent his entire life waiting for someone to love him. Earlier in the day was the first time in a while that anyone, aside from a servant, had stepped into his room. Everyone had always tried to make as little contact with Hans as possible unless they were having some party to find a princess for him to marry. He heard the light clunking of ridingboots against the the stone floor.

"See? I told you that this was going to happen. You just have to understand that nobody is going to love you for any reason whatsoever. Love won't exist for you because you don't deserve it." Damien told him, poison oozing from hsi voice as each word burned his younger brother.


	3. Coronation Day

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles had awoken early in the morning. He had quite a bit of traveling to do today. He had heard about the tragic loss of the king and queen of Arendelle a week ago, and today was the day that the elder of the two princesses would be formally made the queen of the area. His oldest brother, Klaus, had told him not to go for the elder of the two and to try to wed the younger. She was far more naive than her elder sister from what he had heard, and would be much more willing to be used for what he needed her for. Since all 12 of Hans' older brothers had taken wives, they decided it would be up to the youngest to take Arendelle in the name of their great kingdom. He dressed himself nicely in a white riding jacket, a lavender shirt, a pair of white pants, and some light brown boots. This would be plenty to woo the young princess of Arendelle. Although the boat ride would only take an hour or two, it was important that he arrived early. He had arrangements to be made.

Kristoff sighed as he awoke. He had to go deliver some ice to the city of Arendelle this day because of some big party they were having. He hoped that he would only have to be there long enough for the servants to take the ice where they need. He tried to avoid talking to people usually, but princess Anna was a kind girl and suitable to be a wife. Every man who had ever visited Arendelle knew this. The harvester didn't really think of her as his type though. She was too easy to win over. He liked to work for the affection that people rarely gave him. He had promised himself to never get too involved with anyone after what had happened almost 5 years ago. The moment you allowed yourself to trust someone, that person would do something to hurt you. He really believed that this was the nature of people.

Hans had seemed so obsessed with him in away, completely attached to him the entire time he would be there during his visits. He wondered what Hans looked like know. Wondered if he still had that unusually feminine figure or if he grew into man who, well, looked like a man. Kristoff shook his head as Sven leaned his muzzle down to nudge the top of his head. The harvester really did have to stop himself from thinking about the prince since it always lead to the familiar aching pain in his chest. The reindeer could always tell when the other was upset and has had to do a lot of comforting over the years. Kristoff stood up from the straw covered floor of the barn he had stayed in that night. The lake he had harvested from didn't have a whole lot of people living close to it, but one family did allow him and Sven to sleep in their barn. It wasn't the first time the harvester has had to sleep in strange and uncomfortable places. He began to pick up all the blankets he had set out for the both of them and placed them on top of the ice that stood tall on the sled he had. He attached the sled to the reindeer and stood at the tail end of it. Soon the two would begin to travel to Arendelle, with no idea that a certain red-haired prince was going to be there.

Hans had brought his horse with him, figuring he could use at least some comfort in the form of the familiar. His horse, Sitron, had been with him ever since they were both young. He had arrived at Arrendale that morning and had bumped into the princess he had hopes of wooing. It was then that he found out that everything he had heard about her was completely true from her beauty to her naivety. She seemed pretty impressed with him, just from the look on her face. He knew then that his plan should succeed.

By this time it was time that the party began. Hans arrived on his horse and tied him over where the other horses were at the palace. He found that the servants took good care of the horses that were there and knew that when he became king of this land that they would take care of Sitron in the same way. He gave a soft sigh and walked past the fountain and up the stairs to the door. He saw someone else standing there and judging by his apparel he didn't think that he was there for the party. The person was facing the door.

"Excuse me, I'm prince Hans of the Southern Isles and I don't have time to sit around and wait for peasants to get out of my way, so I suggest that you move." Hans said in the same condescending tone that he usually used. The prince was eager to get his plan into action and was surprised when the person turned around and grabbed him by his wrist. The grip was strong and it almost felt bruising.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Kristoff looked at the other before he released his wrist and moved out of the way. Hans' face had lost all color when he saw the other turn around. He had no idea that the familiar harvester was who he had been talking to despite the fact he didn't look too much different than he did all those years ago. He shook his head and hurriedly stepped into the castle. Every feeling was rushing back and he could hardly stand it. He had to remind himself that he had a reason to be there and it was far more important than becoming upset over some peasant that didn't have any true worth.

For the first half of the coronation ceremony, Hans made sure to keep relatively quiet except for the few waves and smiles he would send Anna's way. It would seem like she would almost melt every time. She did slip away from the ballroom and into the hallway at some point during the party. He happened to be in that same place. The prince went about speaking to her and found out that they were alike in the way that they were ignored as children until suddenly when people finally wanted something to do with them. He asked the princess to marry him and she said yes of course. He had managed to get half of his mission done with in only thirty minutes. Damn, he was good.

"Hans, we have to go tell my sister. It would be so important to me if she would give us her blessing." Anna tells Hans as she grabs him by his arm and pulls him back into the ballroom. The first thing the prince sees though is the harvester who was currently bringing ice into the kitchen that happened to be the next room over. He was brought over to Elsa, who smiled at her sister. He allowed the princess to announce their engagement to the new queen who seemed completely against it. He couldn't have that. The two sisters began to argue since Anna had no idea as to why her sister constantly wanted to shut her out. A cold rush of air filled the room and sharp, jagged spikes of ice were everywhere around the corner of the room. Elsa ran out of the room, leaving a cold trail of ice behind her.

Kristoff hurried into the room, eyes wide at all that had happened. It was then that Anna fell to the floor. Hans had reached out to catch her before she could fall, but couldn't really get her before she hit the ice. This was far from what he expected to happen. The queen certainly wasn't supposed to run off and it appeared as though the princess had fallen ill. One of the people that worked at the palace rushed over to the princess, who seemed to be conscious at the moment. The whole room was completely silent, all of the partygoers were as frozen as the ground underneath Anna.

"Hans…. You need to go find Elsa..you and that ice delivery man. He should know something about the regions around here." Anna spoke in a weak voice before she finally passed out. Hans couldn't entirely believe what he had heard her say. The princess wanted him to go find her sister, who had recently used an odd form of sorcery to freeze the entire ballroom, with the man who had stolen his heart and crushed it during his very confusing childhood. He was trying to decide if he would even do this for the other. In reality, this would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of her sister which would make them the King and Queen. That would be difficult considering Elsa's power. What was he going to do about all of this?

**Thank you for reading this, you guys! I love y'all! Leave a review.**


	4. Journey begins

Hans stood next to Anna as she laid in the bed, completely unconscious. He had to at least act like he cared for her in order to avoid causing any suspicion. Her face was red and she shivered occasionally in her bed. Kristoff stood in the corner of the room. He would do as the princess had demanded, but he would make sure that the prince completely understand who was in charge of everything. He knew about that mountain and the freckled male knew nothing in that subject. He looked over at the man next to the bed, trying to figure him out with his eyes. Hans had seemed so against being with princesses when he was younger, it seemed odd for him to be there pursuing one. He didn't know what to say for quite some time, so he remained quiet until he could find some words.

"We should get going now… I have a place we can stay a little ways from here, but I don't want to be near the wolves." Kristoff said. The way he spoke made him sound as though he wasn't even talking to anyone in particular. Hans rolled his eyes before he turned to face the harvester, beginning to walk over towards him.

"Fine, but don't expect me to lie with you tonight…" Hans practically snarled as he walked out of the room and through the doorway. He buttoned up his white riding-jacket and headed towards the front of the building. Kristoff followed after. He was concerned about this journey. He hoped to be compensated as a followup since he would be losing some of his precious business time because of hunting down the queen of Arendelle. She appeared to be powerful, and he didn't know if he and Hans would even be able to convince her to return to her home.

When Kristoff finally managed to find his way out of the castle, he saw Hans standing next to his sled. Sven was tied up at a small barn close to there, and he didn't think that his best friend would be very happy to see the heartless prince. He lead the prince over to the barn silently as he pulled the old sled behind him.

"Go ahead and get into the sled… Wait out here for a moment." The harvester instructed. Hans did as he was told and settled himself down on the wooden bench, crossing his legs. It had been so much warmer earlier in the day and he certainly didn't pack for how cold it was at that moment. He shivered wearing the thin riding jacket he had worn for the party. It definitely wasn't supposed to be this cold this time of year. He figured that perhaps this area was chilly as a result of all the ice that the new queen of Arrendelle had left behind after her sudden outburst. He hadn't expected it and that truly had thrown a wrench into his plans. The Prince would have to figure something out if he was still to marry Anna. He knew he had to for the sake of the Southern Isles. Power was the name of the game and it always had been. He watched Kristoff come out of the barn with his reindeer. It was clear that Sven was unpleasantly surprised to see him there.

Hans was still trying to plan out what he was going to do riding next to this man for the next few days. Although he certainly hoped it wouldn't take more than a few days, he was almost certain that it would. His eyes wandered over to the harvester again. He didn't look too much different than he had all that time ago. He was a little taller and had managed to become more muscled than he had been before. His face appeared more mature and so did everything else. One of the first things that Kristoff had noticed about Hans was that his figure wasn't as feminine as it had been before. His shoulders had broadened a bit and he stood tall like a man should. He had managed to fill in in a way that didn't make his hips look wider compared to everything else, but his rear was still plump and round as it had been so many years ago. Even though the harvester still carried a strong dislike for the prince, that didn't mean that he couldn't have a good time staring at him. He cursed himself for being so attracted to the way the other looked. He simply had to remind himself of all of the horrible things the other had told him to make him forget about all of that.

Kristoff prepared Sven for their journey before he joined Hans on the sled. The prince instinctively scooted away from him despite the fact that he was cold and would only become colder when they started moving. Hans felt so awkward like this. He knew Kristoff didn't like him, and he certainly wasn't fond of him either. An entire hour went by before the harvester decided to speak to the freckled prince.

"So you're going to marry that princess?" He asked, raising a brow as he glanced over at the other.

"Yes."

"Do you love her?" There was a bit of a pause.

"Yes." Hans lied, turning away from the other.

"Do you really love her?" He asked again, except his skepticism oosed through his tone this time.

"Yes, dammit! Why are you asking me so many questions? What do you know about love anyways?!" Hans asked frustratingly, huffing a bit afterwards. The last words he he spoke dripped with a certain poisonous hint to it. Kristoff shrugged in response to the other's fiery reaction to his question. He thought that it was his business to ask the other about this, but then it hit him suddenly that the matter really had nothing to do with him. Hans wasn't his. It wasn't his job to ask him questions, worry about him, and make sure that he makes good decisions. He reached a hand into the back of the sleigh, still holding onto the reins with a hand. The prince was surprised when he was suddenly hit with a blanket.

"Hey...Watch it." He mumbles, becoming a bit flushed now. Why would the other care if he was cold or not? It was none of his concern. Although he didn't show it, he was quite grateful for what the other had given him. The younger of the two wrapped himself up in the thick fur blanket, occasionally hiding his face in it to protect himself from the frigid air. He turned and pressed his back against Kristoff's shoulder, not wanting to face him, but not wanting to face the direction they were moving in either.

Both of the men were quiet until they reached the place where they would be spending the night. Hans had managed to drift into a soft sleep as they had been riding for quite some time. The harvester gave a little sigh when he noticed that the other was no longer awake. He picked the prince up and held him gently, trying to avoid waking him because he figured that he would be a lot easier to deal with being asleep. He stepped into the little cabin. The only thing that was separate was the bathroom, which was tiny itself. There was a small bed not too far away from the little fireplace, a loveseat, and a table with a few chairs in front of it. The place wasn't luxury by any standards. It smelt as though it hadn't been used very often at all and it smelt a little wet as well. The working man had stayed in worse places than this though. He laid the prince down on the bed that had a few sheets on it to separate it's occupant from the cool mattress. Kristoff went outside next and tied Sven up in the barn.

"Kristoff, buddy, you need to try and get along with him. This is a very imporrtant mission you know." The harvester spoke in a deep voice, imitating how he figured his reindeer would sound.

"C'mon, Sven… You know how awful a person he is, but I guess you're right. I'll have to be here with him and he'd be a lot more tolerable if he didn't get so upset over things. I'll be happy when I don't have to see him." He spoke again, but this time in his regular tone of voice.

"You know that you'll miss him when all of this over… Even though you say you hate him, you missed him all those years."

"Shut up about that… You can miss and hate someone at the same time, but I don't miss him. You don't know what you're talking about.. Goodnight." He mumbled before he finally went back into the little cabin. There was some wood sitting outside of the barn and he figured that now would definitely be a good time to start a fire. After he had managed to get the fire started he plopped down on the loveseat. He took off his cold, damp jacket and indulged himself in the radiating heat. It wasn't very long though until he heard some stirring from behind him. Hans was moving about on the little bed.

"Kristoff? Come here." He demanded in a tired little voice. The harvester couldn't even really decide if the prince was awake or not he sounded so groggy. He did go over to the little bed just to make sure though.

"Lie with me." Hans says, scooting in closer to the wooden wall that was on one of the sides of the bed. Kristoff sighed softly and joined the other on the small bed that could barely fit the both of them. He covered himself in the blanket that the other had been wrapped in previously,. He wrapped a singular arm around the prince, who in this moment rolled back over to face him and snuggled his face into his broad chest. Considering the prince had stated earlier that he wasn't going to lay next to him at night, there they were, indulging in each other's warmth.

The harvester didn't sleep very long throughout the night. This was one of his survival mechanisms that he had learned to adopt. It was always best not to get into too deep a sleep. He wanted to make sure that Hans hadn't tried anything sneaky, but he slept solidly through the night. Kristoff did finally get out of bed early in the morning after having to fight himself to avoid doing anything he would regret. He added some more wood to the fire as he had been doing throughout most of the night. They would have to leave soon, so now would probably be a good time to awaken the freckled redhead that still slept on the bed.

"Hey, princess, it's time to leave." He said, reaching over to shake the other's shoulder a bit, only to have his hand swatted away. A little grin had formed on the harvester's lips.

"Don't touch me, dammit." The prince mumbled, sitting up in the bed and stretching his arms up. The bed hadn't been of very high quality, so his back was quite sore. He got out of bed and pulled on his boots.

"That wasn't what you said last night when you made me lie in bed with you." Kristoff said, a relatively smug look on his face. Hans gasped softly and threw a pillow at the other.

"I-I did not! I must have been talking in my sleep. You're such an idiot." The prince pouted a little bit, his face turning a bright red. The color even tinged his ears a bit. The harvester was having to stop himself from laughing. He couldn't hate the other when he was like this. He found the little pout and his denial really adorable. Kristoff put out the fire and left the old little cabin with Hans, who was still pouting with his arms crossed over his chest, following close behind him. It didn't take long until they were off again. It was even colder than it had been the night before, and that truly did worry the harvester. The prince was once again wrapped up in the thick blanket that the other carried around and had leaned against his side, wanting his warmth in addition to that the blanket provided. They still had a long ways to go until the next village. Maybe some people there would know where Elsa had gone. Kristoff truly hoped that they would.


End file.
